Fifty Shades of ?
by CassadeeSkylark
Summary: This IS NOT 50 shades of grey... this is my own take, in 50 shades style! Please read and review!


I kinda felt like writing some kind of book, a sex style book like 50 shades... but obviously a different scenario. I havent written any kind of sexual writing in ages, and I want to know what you guys think! Please let me know :)

"Where's my goodbye hug?" he muttered from behind me. I turned around to see him standing with open arms. I drop everything that's in my hand and run over to wrap my arms around him. I began to pull away when he went in for a kiss, creating a rush of excitement through my body at the sheer shock and courage of his act. I couldn't pull myself away; I was a magnet to his body. Realizing I hadn't run from him, he slowly worked his hand under my shirt, I was so lost in the moment. I felt his cool wet tongue enter my mouth and touch mine, sending tingling sensations to me all over. I quickly reacted by locking my tongue with his as I squeezed him tighter. I forced my tongue in further as I felt my bra being undone, setting my breasts free under my shirt. I knew exactly what he was after, and my god was I going to let him have it. I felt his cold hand creep further up my shirt, cupping my left breast with his hand; tugging, squeezing and rubbing my hard nipple in between his fingers, whilst keeping our tongues together as he pressed me hard to the wall. I could feel it down below, something hard grinding against me. And I wanted it, I wanted it so badly. I began to thrust my hips forward with aggression, I could feel it growing, the pinch of my nipple, and your sweet tongue in my mouth, I was so unbelievably ready.

He spun me round, ripped my shirt off my body and slammed my front side onto the counter. His hard dick pressed against my behind as I was sandwiched in between him and the counter. I could feel my panties drip, I was so incredibly wet and ready. I couldn't help but let out a moan, now both of his hands over my sweaty boobs and groaping harder and harder. The wait was killing me, now, now, give it to me now! Finally I felt your hand move lower and lower, I let out a gasp of pure excitement. With just one hand you pulled my trousers down and I felt something hard very swiftly thrust inside. I screamed with joy as him went straight in, your hands on my hips making sure it goes as far as it can. I swing my head back as I scream once more.

"Don't stop don't stop!" Nono! He cant stop! I want more! And then I felt something cold on my bum, a sweet sharp hard smack on my right cheek. The gripping sensation sent ripples of adrenaline round my body.

"Beg me" he replied, his tone low but sexual.

"Please!" I cried, adrenaline rushing round my body, making she shake with excitement.

"Please?" He sneeringly replied

"Please, oh please fuck me hard!" Anything! Before I explode! And then I felt it. Oh the joy as you pressed hard inside me once more, deeper and deeper. The heavenly feeling was overwhelming. The sweat was pouring off of me as he leaned forward to cup my breasts. He very quickly forced me upright whilst pulling out to spin me around to face him, those dark eyes staring deep into mine. This time he swiftly picked me up and placed me on the counter and followed me on top of me. Without a second thought, he slipped straight back into of me and was pounding me even harder. Feeling his gorgeous body, I began to rub my hands all over, feeling his huge biceps tense as he kept a tight hold of my shoulders, his luscious abs pressing against my belly. I dug my sharp nails into his bum as I sunk my teeth into his neck. I heard a groan, enjoyment of the pain he was receiving as he leant in once more. Continuing to bite and caress your neck with my lips teeth and tongue, I removed my nails from your cheeks and ripped his back with them instead. He lowered his face down my body as his wet tongue began to lick my hard nipples when I felt the cold object he smacked me with earlier on my elbow. Twisting my arm, I swiftly grabbed it and smacked him hard on the bum. I felt him wince in pain but I was enjoying the moment to much to realize, because now… now I was in control.

"Faster bitch!" he said nothing, so I smacked him again.

"I SAID FASTER" I screamed into his ear, the dominant side of me was taking over, as the devil in me becomes to emerge. He began to push even harder; I groaned moans of appreciation into his ear urging him to carry on. He began to slow down as he ejected his sticky sweet juices all over my insides. It seeped into every corner, in every spot creating a beautifully sticky mess, and I can feel all of it. His panting slows as he slips a finger inside, inspecting his sticky residue among my juices, as I lie flat in exhaustion closing my eyes. He wiggles his finger round my inside, scraping up some of the intertwined cum, pulls it out and lavishly licks his finger in thirst before moving back up to share the taste with me. When the taste disappears, he removes his tongue from my mouth as he kisses down my neck. Kisses are planted all over until he reaches my right breast. Finishing what he started, he began to suck. Hard. He reached for my other breast, squeezing it tightly in the palm of his hand. Just the sound of him slurping at my tit was enough to keep me turned on.


End file.
